


A Good Disaster

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Awkward Crush, Courtship, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Genderplay, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then he has a moment of utter self-panic, as he realizes he may just have what the mortal’s call a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbidden_truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbidden_truth/gifts).



> I made this treat to say thank you for pinch-hitting for NOFM 2014. Hope you enjoy it! :)

America is a lady, so he tries his best not to disrespect her (unless she deserves it). But she’s also the only person Loki has ever wanted to call ‘Dude’ or ‘Bro’. It’s honestly a little disconcerting to him that one of his manliest friends happens to have tits. Really nice tits. And a nice ass, now that he’s thought to look. Nice everything really. 

And then he has a moment of utter self-panic, as he realizes he may just have what the mortal’s call a crush. Gods of Chaos don’t have crushes – he’s pretty sure that’s a written rule somewhere. But when she turns to glare angrily at his slack-jawed gaze, he knows he’s already broken it. Because the only thing that he can think of is kissing her. Well maybe not the only thing - he also thinks about standing behind something nice and solid, so that when she inevitably punches him for being a letch it won’t hurt so much, but still. 

He knows there’s no way in Hel courting her could possibly end well. It’s really just a horrible disaster in the making, probably complete with explosions. But of course, Loki did always like a good disaster.


End file.
